


Sweet Valentine

by Voltaikura



Category: Sweet (2000)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltaikura/pseuds/Voltaikura
Summary: Early for Valentines because I love them!
Relationships: Pete Sweet/Stitch





	Sweet Valentine

"Turns out it wasn't Poppy he fancied, it was me! Who'd a' thought it, eh? And now we're lovers!"

**Author's Note:**

> Early for Valentines because I love them!


End file.
